


The Legend Of Korra: Book 5: Rebirth

by JustAFanGirl429



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFanGirl429/pseuds/JustAFanGirl429
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin, after falling into a severe bout of depression, finds something new to strife for after meeting a blind Earth-Bender named Rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cnapter One: Meeting

The Legend of Korra  
Book 5: Rebirth

Chapter I: Meeting 

A warm late autum wind swept through the colorful trees of the forest that outlined Republic City. It was a vast land, covered by trees and bushes, nothing more and nothing less. Bolin shivered out of habit as he sat at the edge of a cliff that overlooked yet more forest that spanned in every direction, staring out at the mountains in the distance. Pabu was napping on his shoulder, Bolins only source of company. He could see many colors on the trees leaves that reminded him of Makos Fire-Bending. So vibrant, swishing in the wind carefree. Just going with the flow of things. Just like Mako.

Bolin sighed, his thoughts being drug through countless memories. All the ordeals that he, Mako and everyone had gone through together. Amon, Unalaq, the Red Lotus, and Kuvira. Four different major and dangerous events that effect everyone in massively different ways. But now everything was settled down. Asami and Korra had returned from the Spirit World some time ago, four and a half years ago if Bolin remember correctly. Asami revealing that she had learned how to bend fire while she was in the Spirit World and Korra had reconnected with the past Avatars. Bolin was happy for them both, truly. But he had fallen into a half state of depression. Well, he had admitted to himself that he had fallen into depression. Truly, he had fallen into depression long before then. He couldn't stop his thoughts from wondering back to that day...

Bolin had just witnessed Korra enter the Avatar State, where she had regained her connection to the other elements; Water, Earth and Fire. Bolin wanted to congratulate her, but somehow his brother, Mako, beat him to it. Bolin knew what was coming next, and a silent tear leaked onto his face. He watched quietly as he could as Korra leapt into his brothers’ arms, confessed her love to him, and kissed him. For the second time, Bolin watched the girl he loved and his own brother kiss.

Bolin had run away. He knew how Korra and Mako loved each other, and Korra had apologized to him. But there was still pain in his heart that never left a scar. It still lingered from the first kiss, and now it was growing. He felt as if Mako took his Earth-Bending away, Bolin just felt so hurt, so betrayed, he didn't know how to deal with it.

He watched the wind flow through the trees like waves in an ocean as Pabu slept. He couldn't kept the tears from flowing from his eyes as he sniffed, wiping away the snot from his nose and trying to suppress the growing wail in his throat. Bolin was never good at keeping his crying silent, but he had to if he didn't want anyone to find him, so he continued to hiccup and sob as quietly as he could. 

That day was just the start of many ups and downs of spiraling depression that he seemed to be stuck in. With a huff, he stood up figuring that he at least better do some Lava-Bending training, after all that's what he told Mako that he was doing. When he wanted to practice Lava-Bending, he had to go somewhere isolated. The usual places that could handle Earth-Bending practice couldn't quiet deal with Lava-Bending. So he walked a little way away from the cliff, into the forest, stopping at a clearing he deamed worthy.

At first, he thought it was like Water-Bending mixed in with Earth-Bending. But he quickly realized it wasn't the same. Water wanted to be water, lava didn't, not really. Even as it ate everything around it, ate and became bigger and bigger, it wanted to become earth again. He knew that, knew when he first shifted lava back into earth. At the heart of it, lava was still earth, and earth didn't want to move. The he thought lava was like sand. Sand like to be coaxed and directed. It required a gentle hand, which is why he'd never been good at Sand-Bending. But lava was too alive, too powerful, to handle with such a soft touch. So he just decided to be Bolin like Opal said he should be. 

So, he learned how to burn it. He wondered if this was what Fire-Bending felt like, like heat singing through his veins to expel from his skin. Fire bled from his fingertips and sank into the earth, and then the rock melted into fire too. A pool of lava formed in front of him, small, but enough. He breathed in deep. Mako once said that breath was important to his art, and it would be important here too. 

He spread his arms, feeling the pool of lava in front of him grow as he did. When he first attacked with lava, he remembered the rush. He jabbed upward, confidence in the blow. A stream of liquid rock followed his movements. He widened his stance, hot fire raced along his spine and then red hot lavva spun around him as he moved. Step and two, remember to breathe, spin and pull and push. Arc into the sky and then brinfg it back down.

Lava wanted to be earth, but it also wanted to move. It wasn't as stubborn as he first thhought, this he had learned over the years, it just needed a firm hand. Nothing like the calm he'd seen with Water-Bending. He had to let his will burn in his fists. Passion instead of stubbornness, a fiery will.

A fiery will like Mako...

The inner fire from Mako, the control of self from Asami and the fluidity in movements from Korra...

Yeah, that sounded right.

Push and pull, but power and strength behind them both, and always in tight control with guiding hands. Just like Team Avatar.

He chuckled to himself at that thought as he cooled that lava back into earth. 'Team' seemed like the wrong word to us these days. They all kind of just did their own things, meeting only once in a while. Today had been one of those meeting days, but none of them really were talking. They were just there. Together. That's all. Mako and Korra had since broken up, Mako going for Asami, then they broke up. Korra was always doing her Avatar duties, Asami was busy with her company that usually somehow involver Koora, Mako was busy with Prince Wu and Iroh. Bolin actually had a sneaking theory that Mako and Iroh were an item. Plus, after Asami and Korra, after returning from the Spirit World, revealed that they were now together. Really, none of them knew what to do around each other. Tenzin had tried to get them socialize, but gave it up quickly. So Bolin said he was going to go practice his Lava-Bending. Truthfully, he just wanted to be away from them all. 

Bolin himself hadn't done very much since Korra and Asami had entered the Spirit World. He just was kind of around. Tenzin never said anything, happy that Bolin was willing to help with the rebuilding of the Air Temples, and Pema was just happy to have someone else around to help her with her kids. 

Suddenly, Pabu woke, standing straight up on Bolins shoulder. Pabu sniffed the air, cocked his head to one side. 

"You sense something, Pabu?" Bolin questioned unsure if he should be worried or not.

"I didn't expect to find anyone way out here." Bolin turned on his heels, the voice coming from behind him. What he saw, rather who he saw, surprised him. Bolin looked at the other man that had just ninja'd himself behind him up and down. He was clearly of Earth Nation decent, maybe only a year or two older than Mako, Bolin deduced. The man wore a brown and black vest over a tight fitting, black elbow length, turtle neck shirt with baggy brown pants. The man wore no shoes, and Bolin fingered the man was blind due to the mans glazed over eyes. Maybe he saw through his feet like Toph? The man’s blond hair was slicked back, stopping just before the man’s shoulders. Bolin found himself staring at the man, no sure what to say or do. Plus, he couldn't stop himself from simply admiring the man’s good looks.

"Well, I-I, uh, was, um, training?" Bolin blurted out with a shrug and a sideways smile. It wasn't a lie, he was training, but Bolin still could stop himself from making his sentence sound like a question, like he was unsure of himself.

"Training, eh?" The man chuckled, his glazed eyes unmoving. Bolin didn't know why, but he liked the sound of the mans’ voice. It was husky and very pleasant to Bolins ears. "You sounded unsure of yourself."

"Well, uh, I..." Bolin scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say.

"It's alright. I can sense your uneasiness. I won't poke into your business." The man said with a smile. Bolin released the air he'd been holding in, partly wondering why he'd been holding his breath in the first place. "Name's Rock, by the way."

"Bolin." He watched the man walk closer to him, the mans glazed eyes never shifting an inch, and stop before him.

"That a Fire Ferret?" Rock questioned, his hand reaching out for the small creature to sniff.

"Pabu? Yeah. He's my pet. And best friend." Bolin realized that he sounded insane admitting that out loud. The Fire Ferret left Bolins shoulder in favor of Rocks hand.

"Neat. I've never seen once. Well, I'm blind so I still haven't seen one." Rock chuckled. "I see through me feet, you see. Or rather, through the earth." 

"I thought so." Bolin smiled, more to himself because he had figured right. "Why are you all the way out here? I mean, forgive me for poking into your business. It's just, well, there isn't much out here."

"What you mean? My village is near here. I was just out for my daily walk." Rock said pointing to the right of them. "Come, I’ll show you." Pabu jumped back onto Bolins shoulder just as Rock turned and started walking. 

"Okay." Bolin said following Rock. He seen no harm in the man. Nor did Pabu.

"You know..." Rock started. "Sometimes, there are answers we are looking for to questions we have yet to ask ourselves. Or perhaps, to ask the question is the answer." Bolin stared at Rocks back, unsure of what he was talking about and how to answer. Rock apparently knew because he quickly added, "Don't mind my ramblings. I'm not all here." He tapped his head with a chuckle. Bolin raised an eyebrow, but did say anything.

Bolin noticed how Rocks bare feet were dirty, probably from walking around in the forest, but what really caught his attention were many scars that crises crossed the bottom of the man’s feet. But there was one scar on both of Rocks feet that appeared to go up the back of his legs.

After a few minutes of walking, Bolin noted that the trees thinned and gave way to greenery and vast crops, plant life flourished, and beautiful houses lined the dirt streets that just seemed to appeared. 

"Whoa..." Bolin had never even imaged a village of this size would exist just outside of Republic City. 

"Pretty, ain't it? My little brother and I worked hard to build this place up." Rock said, a small smile gracing his features. 

"Your... little brother?" Bolin questioned. They were walking through what he could only describe as the village center. There was a large stone and metal clock tower standing higher than any other building in the village, several small stalls were set up selling everything from clothes and jewelry to food and booze, the stalls were all set around a building that had a wooden sign that read 'Oakvale Tavern', there was a stone building, that was pretty obviously the second tallest and biggest building in the village, that had a wooden sign that said 'Madame Ursulas Little Tykes School', and in the far corner of town Bolin saw what looked like a smallish mansion.

"Yeah. Stone. My little brother is also blind like I am; he too is an Earth-Bender. His wife though is from the Northern Water Tribe. They're working on making one interesting child. She's pregnant." Rock said.

"Whoa..." Bolin paused as they passed the school house. Behind the school house set a massive stone platform fighting ring with stone and metal bleachers set around the ring. There were several young Benders in the ring, children and adults sitting in the bleachers. 

"Ah, they're just starting. Let's go watch." Rock said ushering Bolin towards the ring. They came up to the side of the ring, right next to a young woman wearing a mostly white dress like robe, there was a single red strip going down both the front and back, with a hood pulled over her head to the point where Bolin couldn't see her face all that well, just her lips. All Bolin could see was her rather pale skin of her arms, the sleeves of her robe stopped at her elbows, and a small lip ring on her lower lip. "Madame Ursula. I see the children are doing well." 

"These young ones are doing just fine, yes." Bolin noticed that her voice was a little harsh yet oddly light and nice. "Welcome to Oakvale, stranger." She added.

"Madame." Bolin nodded to her. He watched the children, ranging from at least five years old to maybe ten or eleven years old, sitting in the center of the ring, legs crossed, hands places firmly together, their eyes closed. There was about a dozen of them in the ring. Bolin noticed that they were wearing clothes from each of the four nations. "They're all different Benders, right?"

"Yes." Ursula said.

"Watch." Rock had a smile, no a smirk, plaster on his face. "They'll amaze you."

"O-ok." Bolin said watching the children carefully.

"Knock 'em down, Clint!" Someone yelled from the bleachers, sounded like a teenager.

"Go Penny! Show 'em your girl power!" Another teenager shouted out. There were a few more names shouted, but Bolin didn't pay them much attention.

"Restriction is just an illusion, conjured up by our own minds and set upon ourselves by ourselves." Rock suddenly said just as everything else seemed to quiet down. Even the wind stopped dead as he spoke. "If there is a will, then there is a way. Everything is possible, because even the word 'Impossible' itself says 'I'm possible'."

Bolin watched the children sitting quietly. No one spoke, not the teens, not the toddlers, not even the adults. Suddenly, the clock tower rang out across otherwise silent ring. The ring was suddenly a blur of blue, red, green and yellowish orange from the children’s clothes. In a flash, there was a wave of water that crashed against a wall that was raised suddenly, a burst of flames turned to smoke as a gust of wind put out the flames. The children were just blurs of colors, and then three children were thrown out of the ring, hit the ground hard. They looked ticked, but got up and wandered off to the bleachers. The blur of colors continued to move about the ring; rocks, water, wind and fire flying about in every direction. Children continued to fly out of the ring untill there's only two left. A boy and a girl. 

Bolin stared, his mouth slightly jarred. He only seen the children went they flew out of the ring. These children were that fast? Unbelievable.

The girl, maybe six or seven years old with short black hair with a pink strip and green eyes, stood in a steady stance. She wore a red corset with a black sash holding up her baggy red pants. The boy, was about eight or nine years old with pure white hair and brown eyes, stood firm staring the girl down. He wore blue jean with a loose blue shirt with a white wolf on it. For no reason, they weren't wearing shoes.

"Penny! Go!" Some of the crowd roared.

"Whoa! Clint!" The rest of the crowd cheered.

Bolin watched as the girl, Penny, as she sends forth a wave fire that was put out by Clints water that he sent her way. He followed up by doing something that made Bolin blink several times. Clint sent a gust of wind Pennys way. She, in return, sent a wall of stone his way. 

"How?" Bolin questioned watching the two children Bend different elements. They threw all four elements at each other, countering each other perfectly. They went around the ring several times, the crowd cheering all the while.

"As I said, restriction is an illusion." Rock chuckled. Bolin continued to watch the two children as they went at each other until finally Penny sent two waves of stone at Clint, one at his torso, the other at his legs. He stomped the ground, a wall rushing up to protect him. But he failed to see the water whip that reached around the wall and grabbed him by his leg, throwing him out of the ring.

"Whoa! Penny!" The crowd cheered. Penny left the ring, Clint coming up beside her along with the rest of the children that had been in the ring with them. They came before Madame Ursula, bowing their heads.

"Good. You all did good." Madame Ursula said. "Now, go inside and get some lunch." The children started for the school building. Bolin watched as another group entered the ring.

"Rock... How? I know the Avatar! She's the only one who's supposed to be able to use all four the elements. How did those two do that?" Bolin questioned, his eyes wide. He had to know.

"It's not just those two. All of the children here in this village can use all four of the elements, no matter what their birth element is. And for those who are born unable to bend, well, let's just say I know how to allow them to have the ability to bend." Rock explained. "Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind can all be bended by everyone. Not just the Avatar. But most people refuse to try or even think that they can because for years it has only been the Avatar." Bolin just stared at him. "I learned how to bend all four elements years ago. I taught Stone how to, and his wife and the, well, anyone who wants to learn. Madame Ursula I taught, years ago, and she teaches the children. Do you want to learn, Bolin? I could teach you."

"R-really? I mean, are you sure?" Bolin asked, both extremely happy and confused. Confused in a happy way. He couldn't wait to tell Korra and, well, everyone. They won't believe it! 

"Sure. I'd love to. But, I have on condition." Rocks face went dead straight. "You cannot tell anyone about this village. We, here in this village, don't mind strangers. Hell, everyone here often travels to Republic City. But we keep that we can us all four elements to ourselves. There'd be too much trouble if to many people knew about this."

"O-oh. Well, that makes sense." Bolin said scratching the back of his neck with a small chuckle.

"Good. We'll start tomorrow." Rock gave Bolin a smile. "Meet me here tomorrow morning around nine-ish." Bolin gave a nod, a smile plaster across his face. "You don't mind Madame Ursula?"

"No. This is your village. You do as you please. Plus, watching you teach should help the children learn as well." Madame Ursula said.

"Possibly." Rock nodded. Bolin patted Pabu, for the first time in a long time, he was happy about something. Plus, he had rather sexy teacher.


	2. A New Threat

The Legend of Korra  
Book 5: Rebirth

Chapter II: A New Threat

Apparently. while Bolin was away, some crazy shit went down with the rest of Team Avatar. He came back to Air Temple Island to find his friends, along with Chief Bei-Fong, looking rather beat up and tired.

"Guys!" Bolin called to everyone as he approached them. It was late, way past sunset. Everyone looked up at him, face tired yet happy to see him. 

"Bolin!" Korra gave a bright smile. "Where have you been?"

"I was training my Lava-Bending skills. I didn't mean to be so late on coming back." Bolin tried not to sound like he was lying. "What happened? You all look so... beat up."

"Trouble." Mako hissed. "While you were away, some weirdos dressed in bloody clothes calling themselves 'Madame Banshees Lost Souls' came and attacked us. Claiming that the Korra was stopping the world from being 'reborn'."

"They called me a 'poison'." Korra said, eyes facing the ground. 

"You are not a poison, Korra." Asami said coming up behind the Avatar, placing her hands on Korras shoulders. "They're just insane freaks that need to be taught a lesson."

"You missed my awesome fighting Bo!" Meelo exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. Ikka and Jinora just rolled their eyes.

"They were fierce though." Iroh, who was standing next to Mako, said rubbing is arms. He and Mako just looked so beat and so worn out. "Too bad they got away. We need to be careful going after them."

"Indeed." Chief Bei-Fong agreed. "Mako, Iroh. I want to see both of you in my office tomorrow afternoon. Get plenty of rest. We have lots of work to do tracking these guys down."

"Right." Both Mako and Iroh said with a nod.

"Bolin may have the right idea here though." Tenzin offered, stroking his beard. "We barely managed. Training is key here. Especially if you all plan to go after these guys. Just two of them managed to nearly take us all out."

"Yeesh." Bolin frowned. He was sad that he wasn't there for his friends, but they made it throw alright. Plus, he now had a proper excuse as to where he was going to go everyday from now on. He 'would' be training. "Right. Hey, have you guys had dinner yet? I'll make dinner! You guys need some rest anyways."

"Thank you, Bolin." Asami and Korra smiled at him.

The room was dead quiet as two blood covered, robe clad youths were on their knees before the blood stained, white robed young girl, maybe seven years old. She sat in her wooden chair, with candles flickering in the otherwise dark room. She tapped her blood painted nails against the chairs arm. 

"So..." Her voice was low yet it echoed throughout the room. "You engaged the Avatar? Did it go well?"

"Yes Ma'am." One of the youths said. "Everything went according to plan. Team Avatar should start to go after us, falling perfectly into our plan."

"And as for the one Rock picked up?"

"Rock has him under control." The other youth said.

"Good..." She let her nails drift from the chairs arm to the set of pale skulls sitting in her lap. "Things are going to change..." She petted the skulls. "It's so close, yet still so far off."


End file.
